


It's a Wonderful Life

by dragonwriter24cmf



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Magic, Families of Choice, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Papa Bear Jethro Gibbs, Peace of mind, Serene Gibbs, Spiritual, Spoilers, Team as Family, Tony POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwriter24cmf/pseuds/dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: They all know that Gibbs has been a little...different, since he was shot in a diner. They just don't know why. But in the wake of their annual Christmas Eve Movie, they might find out. Because sometimes, Christmas can bring with it just a little bit of magic.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	It's a Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creators of NCIS.

**Its A Wonderful Life**

Tony watched the credits scroll by with a feeling of contentment. No matter how many times he watched ' _It's_ _a_ _Wonderful_ _Life'_ , somehow the magic just never wore off. And this year, he had to admit it was better than usual. He glanced to his left, where his father was grinning at the screen, before making an aside comment to Abby that made her smile and blush.

He smiled, somehow more at ease than he had expected to be. Especially after the disaster of only a day ago. But Abby and Gibbs had worked their magic, and he and his father had made their peace, and it was turning into a good Christmas after all.

Speaking of Gibbs...he turned to look at their leader. Gibbs' presence was always a bit 'hit-or-miss'. Some years he came, some he didn't. When he didn't it was usually because there was something on his mind. Like the year he'd taken the one veteran home to his family. But when he came, everything just seemed a little more...together. Warmer. Brighter. When Gibbs came, he smiled and relaxed, and drew everyone into a circle of warmth and family that was just...him.

Gibbs was standing, cup of cider in one hand, watching the credits. There was an odd little smile on his face.

Tony blinked. He had, over the many years, become familiar with the many moods of Gibbs. Including his smiles. This wasn't his 'I enjoyed that' smile. Or his 'that's interesting' smile. Nor was it...quite...his relaxed and happy smile. Not like the one he'd worn at Thanksgiving at his house. This smile was amused, Gibbs enjoying some private joke. Studying it, Tony thought it was somewhere between his 'relaxed' smile and a smirk.

It was an odd expression for Gibbs. Usually he reacted to the movie, and to the season in general, with a sort of sad, wistful nostalgia.

“It's a great movie, isn't it?” His father's voice broke into his thoughts. Apparently, Senior had also noticed Gibbs' expression.

Gibbs laughed, a deep from-the-gut laugh that he rarely ever used. The sound seemed to fill the room with warmth, and get everyone's attention. “It is that.”

DiNozzo senior grinned. “First time seeing it?”

Gibbs shook his head. “Nope. Tony shows it every year. Just thought it was interesting.”

Tony felt something prickle over his skin. The way Gibbs was talking...he wasn't really referring to the movie. He had a sudden odd feeling, like the world was threatening to bend out of shape. He hadn't had that feeling since Gibbs had been shot in the diner months ago.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who sensed something. The other conversations in the room quieted. Then Ziva spoke up. “I do not understand. It _is_ a rather inspiring film, and a very good film. And, I will admit, it is one I could watch again. However, if you have already seen it, then you know what happens.”

Gibbs shook his head, still smiling. But the expression was warmer, yet faraway somehow. “Not talking about the movie, Ziva. I was thinking about the sequel.”

There was something about him. He was relaxed, completely calm, but...not quite like Gibbs. There was something about him, something that Tony was tempted to call otherworldly. He'd seen it once or twice before, when Gibbs had been shot in the diner. When Gibbs had briefly drowned in the incident with Maddie Tyler.

Then his mind processed Gibbs' words and he frowned. “There is no sequel too ' _It's_ _a_ _Wonderful_ _Life'_ Boss. They weren't exactly big on sequels in those days.”

Gibbs just shook his head. “Depends on who you ask, DiNozzo.”

An odd silence fell over the group. Tony blinked, frowning thoughtfully as he went through movies and facts in his head. He knew films, and this was one of his all time favorites. He'd looked up and watched every movie done by this director, and this producer, as well as most of the ones involving the cast, and a huge number of similarly themed movies. There was absolutely no sequel to _'It's_ _a_ _Wonderful_ _Life'_. There were similar movies, with time traveling and what-if scenarios. Movies like _'Back_ _to_ _the_ _Future'_. But he'd never heard of anything exactly like this. And he was confident there was no way that Gibbs knew enough about films to have discovered something he didn't know about.

Ducky finally broke the lingering quiet. He moved forward, to stand in front of Gibbs, staring at him intently. He studied him thoughtfully for a moment, then spoke quietly. “You aren't speaking of a movie, are you Jethro? No...you're speaking of a personal experience.”

Gibbs looked away. “Something like that, Duck.”

Everyone in the room seemed to inhale at once, all of them freezing at the implications of those words. Either Gibbs had finally snapped, really gone crazy, or something had happened. Something big, that none of them could understand. Tony swallowed. _What_ _the_ _heck_ _happened_ _to_ _the_ _Boss?_ _And_ _how_ _did_ _we_ _not_ _notice_ _this?_ He himself had no idea if he thought Gibbs was crazy, or merely touched by something he couldn't explain. Although, the way Gibbs was standing, the smile on his face...for some reason, he found himself almost believing it was the latter.

McGee broke the silence this time. “So...you're saying an angel came and told you what would have happened if you'd never existed?” There was no hiding the skepticism in his voice. Tony didn't blame him for it. He had trouble believing it himself. And the idea of Gibbs, of all people, talking about angel visitations...his mind couldn't quite wrap around the idea.  


Gibbs laughed again. There was an odd serenity to the sound, as if he'd heard the uncertainty in McGee's tone and really just didn't care, as if he expected it, and wasn't bothered. “Nothing like that. Just what would have happened, if I'd made different choices. If things had turned out a bit differently. That's all.”

“Things...like what?” Abby was frowning thoughtfully. She didn't sound skeptical at all. Of course, she had no problem with the idea of otherworldly visitations, not even with Gibbs. “Like, if you didn't solve a case? Or if Shannon and Kelly hadn't died? Stuff like that?” She bit her lip, suddenly realizing what she'd said. “Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that.”

“It's okay, Abs.” Gibbs turned to her, then strode forward until he was standing in front of her, that strange, serene smile still on his face. He paused a moment, looking into her eyes, then reached up to lay his hand across her cheek. “Thank you, Abby. For taking care of me when I'm losing my way. For making me part of your family. For not giving up, even when I tell you to. I hope I never let you down.” His smile widened.

“You're welcome. And you won't. Let me down I mean.” Abby bit her lip again, then leaned forward to wrap Gibbs in a bone-crushing hug. “Of course I'll be there when you're down. I mean, that's what friends and family are there for, right?”

“That's right.” Gibbs returned the embrace, followed it up with a gentle kiss on the cheek, then stepped back.

Something about the way he'd spoken seemed to take hold of them. All of a sudden, Tony didn't really have the heart to be skeptical any more. At least, not tonight. Not on Christmas. He might change his mind if Gibbs was still acting weird at New Years, or after that. But not tonight. He wasn't at all surprised to hear Ducky speak up. “I don't suppose you've any words for the rest of us?”

Gibbs turned toward the doctor, eyes warm and laughing. “Matter of fact I do.” he stepped forward to clasp his oldest and dearest friend's shoulders. “You've done a lot of good in the world Duck. I know you worry about it sometimes, but you have. Every case I ever solved, I needed you. You were there to back me up. And you've done a lot more for me, too. Don't ever lose sight of that.” He bent forward and whispered something, something that made the ME's eyes widen. Then Gibbs pulled back and clapped him on the shoulder. “Don't forget.” He smiled into Ducky's eyes, then moved on.

McGee straightened as Gibbs came to stand in front of him. His eyes were apprehensive, but hopeful. Gibbs reached out, gripped his shoulder. “I've said this before. You're a good man, and a good agent. That's true, with or without me. Don't lose sight of that, and don't let go of what's important to you. Chase it down if you have to. Just don't let go. You got that?”

“Yes Boss.” McGee's jaw was set, and Tony could see the emotion in his eyes as Gibbs let him go.

Gibbs turned, moved to Ziva. Tony saw Ziva's chin go up, waiting for his words. Gibbs regarded her a long moment, then spoke softly. “I hated your brother. Don't know if I'll ever really forgive him. But...he did one good thing. He brought you to us.” He reached up to touch Ziva's cheek. “I'm glad he did that. I'm glad we got to find you before it was too late, Ziva.”

There were tears shining in Ziva's eyes, though they didn't fall. She nodded. “So am I.”

Gibbs pulled her into his arms, held her a long moment. Then he released her, kissed her on the forehead in gentle benediction, and turned away.

Tony found himself tensing as Gibbs approached him. He couldn't help it. There was just something about the way Gibbs spoke. Not just love, not just judgment, but _knowledge_.

Gibbs stopped in front of him, blue eyes gazing into his own. Then Gibbs smiled, and the expression seemed to fill his core with warmth, with light, into which Gibbs' words fell. “You're a good man Tony. Someday you're gonna find, or recognize, the girl who's right for you. When you do, don't let her go. And don't forget that. You're a good man. Whoever you choose, I know you're gonna make a great husband. And a great dad.” Gibbs clasped his shoulder, then leaned in to whisper the final words in his ear. “Just like you're a great son.”

Emotion flooded through him, a mix of love and pride and other things he couldn't even begin to sort out. As if something within him was filling with warmth, to match what Gibbs had given him. He swallowed hard against a sudden lump in his throat. “Thanks...Jethro.” He hardly ever used Gibbs' given name, but it felt right, just then.

Gibbs smiled again, then let him go. The blue gaze drifted over each of them, warmth and love tangible in his face. Then he turned away, picked up a glass, and raised it. “Merry Christmas.”

They all echoed the salute. Then Gibbs set his glass down. “I'll see you later.”

He turned away, towards the entrance to MTAC, but Ducky's voice interrupted him. “Jethro...I hope you'll forgive me for asking...and I shan't demand an answer. However...if Shannon and Kelly had not died...”

“Then I would have.” Gibbs' voice was quiet. “None of the past twenty years would have happened. Not for me. If I hadn't gotten vengeance, I would have self-destructed, pulled you down with me. It's all a trade off Duck. That's what Shannon told me. It's all a trade off. And at least I know now...she forgave me for it. She didn't mind going ahead of me. Didn't mind the way things turned out. She and Kelly and Mike will be waiting, when it's time.” Then he continued up the stairs and out the door.

Silence followed Gibbs out the door, finally broken by Ducky's soft whisper. “May that time be many long years away, my dear Jethro.”

“Amen.” Abby toasted with her cup, and the rest of them followed suit. Even Tony's dad seemed unwilling to break the spell of that moment with any words, as if he too had been caught up in the magic that Gibbs had brought into that night.

Tony turned back to the screen, listening to the music playing in it's short loop as the menu flickered. He thought about trade-offs, about choices. About the cross currents of 'if' and 'then'. All the things that had happened.

There were things he'd always thought he'd go back and change, if he could. His injury in sports. When his partner had betrayed him. The whole mess with Jeanne. Friends who had died. Stuff like that. But now...

He thought about the strange serenity in Gibbs, thought about those moments when he'd had a choice, and chosen to stay. He smiled. No...he wouldn't change anything. Not now. He was right where he wanted to be.

He faced the screen, then lifted his cup, with it's dregs of cider in it, a silent toast to the angel in the movie, and what ever angels had given Gibbs this one special moment to share with them all. “Thanks. You're right. It  _ is _ a wonderful life.” He drank the last of the cider, then went to join in talking to his father and his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the episode where Gibbs got shot and did the whole 'what-if' thing, and then the Christmas episode later. And this story came to me and felt...right. I know Gibbs might be a little OOC, but...well.


End file.
